Pipes (such as a water pipe, an intake pipe, etc.) are washed by using a spray gun or a spray head, for example, the spray gun or the spray head sprays water into an inner wall of the pipes by way of water and a water pressure.
However, such a washing method cannot wash interior of the water pipes cleanly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.